


晚自习

by QLIb



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLIb/pseuds/QLIb





	晚自习

晚自习下课前，老班逮住机会唠叨着明天的放假事宜。  
“我来给大家念一下明天的作息哈……”老班把开会用的小本本举在眼前，一手捏着眼镜腿调节着眼镜的清晰度。  
“明天……11月27日……”  
猴急的龚文敬同学不老实的爪子贴上了前桌的校服裤。  
“嘶……有病啊你！”  
赫小薄抬眼看了看貌似专心致志念时间安排的老班，紧抿着嘴低下头，左手揪住了在身后作乱的大猪蹄子。  
“我又吃不着……”，大猪蹄子略略倾着身体，在赫小薄耳边轻声道，“我憋了这么多天，你当真一点也不心疼我？”  
热热的吐息喷洒在赫小薄敏感的耳廓上，脖颈不自然的红了起来。  
他低着头，微微勾起嘴角，握着龚文敬的手晃了晃。  
龚文敬见卖惨成功，另一只手趁他不注意飞快地钻进他的校服里，隔着毛衣不轻不重地掐了一下赫同学最碰不得的窄腰。  
“啊……”  
赫小薄倏的一激灵，大腿冷不防一抬，狠狠的撞在了课桌上，搬走不少书的书桌失去了主要镇压力量，十分不争气的搓着地面进行了位移。  
“吱——”  
足以媲美指甲划黑板的声音成功引起了老班的注意。  
“赫小薄！抽风啊你？还想不想回家了！“，班富国冲后排不老实的小崽子怒吼道，”考好了就浮躁是吧？明天留下扫值日！“  
“……哦，对不起，老师。“  
赫小薄还没有完全从刚刚的惊吓中缓过来，红着脸敷衍着正值更年期的老班。  
“嗤——“  
罪魁祸首龚文敬同学看着前桌红透了的脸，冒着被骂死的风险摸了摸前桌耳朵上的绒毛，十分不厚道地笑了出来。  
赫小薄估摸着这货八成是仗着明天放寒假开始飘了，十分用力地把耳朵上作恶的手抓下来。  
“你不想活啦？……“  
龚文敬正待好好调戏调戏男朋友，却被眼尖的老班逮了个正着。  
“还有你！笑什么笑？!明天你也留下来！“  
熬夜判卷子的班富国同志情绪迎来爆点，看着龚文敬吊儿郎当的样儿一下炸了这小兔崽子个满头满脸。  
“你们俩！给我出去站着去，一天天的，考完不知道总结总结啊？去去去，不想听别在我这碍眼。“  
龚文敬十分无所谓地走了出去，反正还有十几分钟下课，他估计老班就是更年期撞上中老年危机，甲状腺激素分泌过度或是糖尿病引起的脾气暴躁，以至于一点就炸。  
“啧，大闺女都比他好伺候……”  
龚文敬插着兜走出教室，根本没注意到身后的赫小薄狠狠的一记眼刀。  
“什么大闺女啊……”，赫小薄顺手关上门，“你可别作了，还总连累我……”，说着在龚文敬的胸口上捶了一下。  
龚文敬没理会他的抱怨，从教室后窗观察了一下确定老班还在借题发挥训斥教室里的替死鬼，回头一把捞住赫小薄大步流星地朝厕所走去。  
“喂！你干嘛？！”，赫小薄压低声音拉扯着龚文敬的衣袖，“你疯了？还上课呢！”  
龚文敬才不管上没上课，把人拖到厕所隔间里一锁门，摁在门上啃了下去。  
“唔嗯……”  
赫小薄被他压得死死的，只能就势搂上他的脖子。  
当赫小薄感觉到身下硬挺挺顶着他的硬物时，脑子里只有一个念头。  
“ 滚你妈的晚自习。”


End file.
